Cara untuk Menarik Perhatian Orang yang Kau Sukai
by niminanrii
Summary: Ingin cewek atau cowok impianmu tergila-gila padamu? Gampang! Ikuti saja cara-cara di bawah ini. JackRabbit. Crack drabbles. Untuk sekarang masih slight BL/shounen-ai.
1. Cara 1

**A/N: **Terinspirasi dari drabble di fandom lain, kali ini saya buat fic berdasarkan _how-to list_ di TV Tropes. Judul aslinya "How To Become a Love Interest" (link: tvtropes dot org/pmwiki/pmwiki dot php/JustForFun/HowToBecomeALoveInterest) tapi saya adaptasikan secara konvensional sesuka hati saya /digeplak  
Listnya sendiri crack, jadi pastinya fic ini juga crack.  
Anyway, please enjoy~

**Warning: **Crack drabbles. Alay. BL/shounen-ai, as usual. Rating _might_ hike up… someday.

**_Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks  
I do not make the list nor I own it, I don't know who did but I solely translate it and take no profits._**

* * *

Di suatu sudut Santoff Clausen, Jack sedang menopang dagunya dengan malas. Matanya menatap monitor tua di hadapannya dengan tidak semangat, sementara tangan kanannya menggeser _mouse_ dan menceklak-ceklik dengan asal. Spirit bersurai putih salju itu melirik sekitarnya sekali lagi. Masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa yeti dan elf yang kadang lewat. Jack menguap lebar dan mencomot satu kue kering yang diletakkan di samping komputer tersebut, lalu mendesah pelan.

Musim semi. Saat-saat di mana ia punya terlalu banyak waktu luang, tetapi—sialnya—_guardian _lain selalu punya urusan. Ia bisa mengerti kalau Tooth dan Sandy selalu sibuk. Mereka memang harus siaga sepanjang tahun, karena tidak seperti dirinya, pekerjaan mereka menunggu setiap waktu. Ia juga mengerti kalau North sering punya urusan bahkan di musim semi, toh ia punya banyak yeti dan elf yang harus diurusi, juga pekerjaan lain sebagai ketuanya para pelindung.

Tapi Bunny?

Jack mengerang kesal karena ingat si kelinci—_kangguru_ sialan itu. Oh, ayolah. Kelinci berbulu suram itu terlalu menyebalkan. Maksudnya, ini kan baru selesai paskah, dan kelinci itu sudah kembali mengurusi telur-telurnya?

"Aku butuh jutaan telur untuk Paskah tahun depan, _mate,_" begitu alasannya padanya. Jack mencibir. _Yeah_, tapi memang apa gunanya sungai dan bunga terompet penyembur cat di guanya itu kalau bukan untuk mewarnai telur-telur sial itu? Tidak bisakah ia santai sedikit dan menemaninya, mungkin? Jack hanya ingin mengobrol, atau bertengkar dengannya pun tidak masalah. Ia hanya ingin seseorang untuk menemaninya. Dan berhubung si kangguru itu yang _seharusnya _paling tidak sibuk selain dirinya, _well,_ apa susahnya sih santai sejenak?

Jack kembali menghela napas, melarikan kursornya sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam menatap monitornya.

.

.

**_Cara untuk Menarik Perhatian Orang yang Kau Sukai_**

_Ingin cewek atau cowok impianmu tergila-gila padamu? Gampang! Ikuti saja cara-cara di bawah ini..._

.

.

.

Jack masih terdiam.

Oke. Ini norak sekali. Orang macam apa yang mau melakukan daftar semacam ini? Mungkin hanya orang yang putus asa atau tidak punya kerjaan sama sekali yang sudi melakukannya.

…

Ia tidak putus asa. Dia memang terperangkap di umur remaja labil untuk selamanya, tapi ia tidak merasa labil. Hei, dia hanya mau Bunny untuk mengobrol dengannya saja. Apa itu berlebihan?

…

Yah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang tidak punya kerjaan sama sekali, kan?

Ia terdiam, merenungkannya sejenak. Yah, anggap saja ini cara usil yang baru, eh? Setidaknya ia bisa mengganggu seseorang dengan melakukannya. Sasarannya? Tentu saja makhluk paling sok sibuk di antara mereka. Bola bulu itu harus melepas kuasnya sekali-sekali.

Jack mengangguk, mengesahkan rencana itu di dalam kepalanya dan mulai menggulir halaman itu ke bawah dengan seringai lebar dan licik terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

**_Cara 1:  
_**_Jadilah yang pertama kali menyambutnya di pintu masuk saat ia datang (atau, kalau seseorang sudah berada di sana lebih dulu, cobalah jadi yang terakhir)_

.

.

Hari itu memang hari di mana semua _guardian_ akan mengadakan rapat rutin di Santoff Clausen. Setidaknya, judulnya begitu—mereka hanya akan membahas masalah serius, perihal keadaan anak-anak di seluruh dunia, maksimal selama setengah jam. Setelahnya, mereka hanya akan bersantai-santai. Alasannya karena berpikir terlalu banyak dapat membuatmu cepat tua, kata North.

Alasan yang aneh kalau dipikir-pikir, mengingat yang bilang justru yang paling tua di antara mereka dan sudah ubanan.

Peduli amat dengan alasan, intinya agenda kumpul-kumpul itu memberinya kesempatan untuk mengeksekusi rencananya. Sekarang yang ia perlukan hanya memajang diri di pintu masuk dan menunggu kuping panjang itu muncul—

"Ah, halo Aster. Kau mau kue? Mereka baru selesai mengeluarkannya dari panggangan."

Jack membalikkan badannya cepat dan melihat makhluk berbulu itu sudah ada di sana, menyapa North. Tidak jauh di dekatnya, sekuntum bunga _daisy _putih mekar sempurna di lantai.

Ah. Sial. Ia lupa soal lubang kelinci.

Jack merutuki dirinya sendiri, berjalan sambil membekukan elf yang sedang lewat membawa kue di depannya.

.

Beberapa kali rapat setelah itu, Jack selalu mencoba menebak tempat di mana kelinci itu akan muncul atau pergi, tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Kalau bukan karena ia salah menebak, seseorang sudah ada di sana lebih dulu. Tidak jarang juga, ketika ia sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba sekuntum bunga segar—entah itu dahlia, atau tulip, melati, kamboja, rafflesia, masa bodohlah dengan namanya—sudah mekar dengan indah dan tidak lazimnya di lantai.

Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya, dan setelah Jack menunggu sekian lama, ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Agak jauh darinya, ia mendapati bunga merah jambu—apapun namanya itu, sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli—sudah menyembul di lantai _globe room_. Tanda bahwa sang _Pooka_, lagi-lagi, sudah pergi dari sana.

Jack mengerang. Cukup sudah. Ia mencabut bunga tidak jelas itu, mulai menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan memanggil, "Bunny! Bunnymund! Woi, Bunny!"

Ia mulai berjalan ke ruangan-ruangan lain sambil terus meneriakkan nama si kelinci paskah, "Bunny! Hei, Bunny! E. Aster Bunnymund! Woi! Ekor kapas, kuping panjang! Kangguru!"

Jack akhirnya menghempaskan kaki kurusnya ke lantai, duduk bersila sambil melipat tangannya. Ia mendengus. "Astaga, oke! Kangguru, aku bersumpah, kalau kau tidak muncul juga—wahh!"

Jack terkesiap saat lantai di bawahnya tiba-tiba menjadi lubang yang menganga dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke terowongan remang-remang, berdinding kayu berlumut.

"Apa, Jack?"

Jack menoleh, dan melihat siluet makhluk berkuping panjang itu agak jauh darinya. Ia mendekat, dan melihat makhluk berbulu kelabu itu memandangnya tidak senang.

"Euh… jadi, kau belum pulang?"

"Yah, aku baru mau pulang, kalau suaramu yang berisik itu tidak menyakiti kupingku," jawabnya sambil menggerutu. "Jadi, _frostbite_, cepat katakan. Apa maumu?"

Jack menatapnya, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke sembarang arah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dengan ragu, ia akhirnya menggumam pelan, "Eh… uh, hati-hati di jalan?"

Kemudian Bunny langsung melemparnya keluar dan pergi. Jack mengelus pantatnya yang sukses mendarat keras di lantai, tapi ia tertawa puas.

Cara pertama, terlaksana, catatnya di kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

Oke, jadi itulah chapter pertamanya. Chapter depan menyusul setelah saya UN, saya mau balik hiatus dulu /bows /pamit  
Meanwhile, review please? owo


	2. Cara 2

**A/N: **Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf. Kenapa saya minta maaf, baca aja ke bawah, nanti juga ngerti.  
Chapter ini nggak shounen-ai, tapi nista. Seriusan nista (tepatnya sih menistai). Dan mungkin garing dan pendek.

**_Standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

.

.

.

**_Cara 2:  
_**_Cat rambutmu jadi merah._

_._

_._

Begitulah katanya.

Jack mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Perintah itu benar-benar pendek dan tidak jelas maksud serta tujuannya. Okelah, ia mengerti kalau mengubah penampilan bisa menarik perhatian. Tapi kenapa harus mengecat rambut segala? Kenapa juga harus merah?

Sepasang iris birunya memelototi daftar itu, menelusuri ke atas lalu ke bawah. Tetap saja, ia tidak berhasil menemukan uraian informatif yang mau bertanggung jawab. Daftar itu hanya bilang untuk mengecat rambutnya jadi merah. Titik.

Sebenarnya memang agak mencurigakan, tapi ya sudahlah. Jack mengangkat bahu. Ini sebaiknya berhasil.

.

Berhubung statusnya sebagai makhluk yang tidak terjamah mata manusia (pada umumnya), jelas ia tidak bisa asal masuk ke minimarket dan membeli sekotak cat rambut. Karena ia tidak mau mencuri—biarpun suka iseng, ia tahu batasan dan punya harga diri, maaf saja—Jack akhirnya memutuskan untuk terbang ke Burgess dan memanggil bala bantuan: sobat kecilnya, Jamie Bennett.

Membaca secarik kertas dari Jack, dahi Jamie berkerut. "Jack, kenapa—"

"Jangan tanya," katanya singkat. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bilang kalau ia membeli cat rambut karena mengikuti arahan daftar norak dan tidak jelas itu (yang entah kenapa tetap diikutinya).

"Uh, tapi... Jack—"

"Aku nggak bisa bilang alasannya, tolong belikan saja, ya? Plis..."

"Tapi, Jack! Aku nggak tahu kau minta apa, aku nggak bisa baca tulisanmu!"

Oh.

"...oke. Biar kutulis lagi."

.

"...aku masih nggak bisa baca tulisanmu, Jack."

"Eh, masa? Kalau begitu, kertas baru dong, Jamie."

Jamie mengulurkan selembar kertas baru. Jack merobek sebagian dan menulis lagi, lalu memberikannya pada Jamie.

"Gimana?"

Jamie menggeleng. Jack merobek lagi kertas itu.

.

Setelah menghasilkan banyak sampah kertas di lantai kamar Jamie, akhirnya tulisan Jack cukup manusiawi untuk dibaca. Maklum saja, ia sudah beratus-ratus tahun tidak menulis. ("Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja apa barangnya?" dan Jack tidak menjawab.)

Satu hal yang ia syukuri, Jamie tidak bertanya macam-macam ketika akhirnya daftar belanja itu sudah memiliki wujud alfabet. Ia hanya menggumam mengerti dan langsung pergi, yang diiringi Jack dengan rapalan puji syukur dalam hati.

Sayangnya, baru seperempat menit setelah ia mendesah lega, tiba-tiba Jamie menyembulkan kepalanya kembali dan bertanya, "Jack, apa warna rambutmu dulu juga merah?"

"Bukan, coklat. Memang kenapa?"

Jamie menatap Jack—tepatnya, puncak kepalanya—lalu menjawab pelan, "Euh... tidak, cuma..."

"Apa?"

"Ng," Jamie semakin ragu, tapi Jack semakin penasaran dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jamie mengerjap gelisah sebelum akhirnya menguatkan imannya dan menjawab cepat,

"Rambut putihmu itu bukan uban, kan?"

...kemudian hening.

.

Ketika akhirnya Jack pulih dari syok atas tuduhan tersebut, Jamie langsung kelabakan. "A-ah, oke. Maaf. Aku mengerti. Biar kubelikan." Anak berkepala coklat itu buru-buru minggat. Jack hendak menahannya, tapi terlambat. Jamie sudah melesat pergi.

.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, Jamie tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Jamie memberikannya bungkusan plastik putih berisi belanjaan titipannya, dan tidak bertanya apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam saja.

Jack mengutuki daftar laknat itu dalam hati sambil mencoba meluruskan salah kaprah. Tapi karena memberi alasan yang sebenarnya tidak akan membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik, Jack akhirnya juga bingung harus bilang apa. "Uh, Jamie... begini, uh... kau... kau salah paham, kau tidak mengerti, aku..."

Jamie hanya menatapnya lurus dan tenang, seolah mengatakan 'Tidak apa, aku mengerti.'

Ironisnya, Jamie tidak akan mengerti.

Jack akhirnya pasrah dan tersenyum dipaksakan. Cat rambut sialan.

.

Sepulangnya di Santoff Clausen, Jack hanya diam melihat si kangguru berdiri persis di depannya ketika ia membuka pintu.

_Pooka _kelabu itu juga melihatnya, dan langsung berhenti menyesap _eggnog_-nya. "Hai, _mate_. Kau dari mana saja?" Mata zamrudnya bertumbukan dengan plastik putih di tangan Jack.

"Eh, kau... habis belanja?"

Seketika itu juga, Jack langsung menghentakkan tongkatnya keras-keras ke lantai, menghembuskan udara beku ke segala penjuru. Seluruh _guardian _sontak menoleh ke arah mereka—tepatnya ke arah Jack yang menunduk dan mendecak kesal. Kemudian, spirit musim dingin itu mendelik tajam ke arah Bunny.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kangguru!"

Jack langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya—kamar di Santoff Clausen yang diberikan North untuknya—sementara pelindung yang lain menyoroti si kelinci paskah dengan tatapan curiga. Bunny melongo, ekspresinya bingung dan nelangsa.

"Memangnya aku ngapain?"

.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Jack tidak keluar dari kamarnya, sementara Bunny diinterogasi seharian penuh. ("Sungguh, _mate_, aku tidak tahu apa-apa—tidak, Tooth, aku tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya, demi Tuhan!")

Cara kedua? Lupakan saja. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Sungguh, seharusnya ia tahu.

Cat rambut itu dikuburnya jauh-jauh di sudut lacinya.

.

.

* * *

Hanya mengingatkan aja, seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, list ini aslinya udah crack, jadi kebanyakan isinya emang ngaco dari sananya. Soal cat rambut jadi merah, er, itu katanya karena di film banyak redhead heroine yang dapet tokoh ganteng jadi pacar/partner/dsb. Saya juga bingung ngejelasinnya gimana, silakan liat keterangan lengkapnya di listnya aja /plak  
Prompt ini udah bikin saya pusing mau ngapain Jack. Soalnya saya cinta ub—maksud saya, rambut putihnya yang kece itu, nggak tega ngecatnya. Hasilnya ya gini. Sekali lagi, maaf ya saya udah menistai makhluk gaib ganteng itu, kan saya udah bilang di awal— Tapi menistai itu tanda cinta kok— /shot

Anyway, sankyu for reading~ seandainya nggak merepotkan dan anda berkenan, review maybe? owo


End file.
